


"amoureux"

by AkaYoY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaYoY/pseuds/AkaYoY
Summary: SakuAtsu Week 2020OS : 1 Hands\Touch (06\04\2020)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	"amoureux"

bonjour ou bonsoir cher\e lecteur\e, je suis le narrateur, vous pouvez m'appelez narra-sama si vous voulez, rien n'est obligatoire bien évidement. 

Je vais vous suivre tout au long de cette histoire. Si c'est nécessaire je vais intervenir dans le récit.

Parce que les histoires fluff c'est bien, mais des fois je me dis qu'ils sont juste con et qu'ils les frapper au cul pour qu'ils avancent.

C'est vrai quoi vous avez jamais ressentis ça ?

Bah moi oui et c'est énervant.

Bref revenons au récit. Je vais vous racontez l'histoire palpitante de Sakusa Kiyomi et de Miya Atsumu...

On dirait que je raconte un conte Disney alors que c'est un OS

*pluie d'étoiles*

Comme d'habitude Sakusa se réveille pour aller à son entraînement des B.J. Une journée banale en soit. Mais bon si c'était une journée banale tu serais pas ici. Hein cher lecteur ?

En se levant Sakusa se sentait bizarre et il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Mais je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi toi qui lit ce one shot. Après tout tu es la pour ça.

Il sort direction le gymnase, il n'habite pas si loin du gymnase alors il ne prenait pas le train, après tout jamais il ne mettrait les pieds la où on marchaient des milliers de gens. Un vrai nid de germe d'après lui. Sur la route il voit Miya et Hinata en train de parler. Tout de suite il pense a se cacher pour qu'il ne le remarque pas mais c'est trop tard...  
Miya telle un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc vient en courant dans la direction.

\- Omi-kun! Il criait le surnom de Sakusa en laissant Hinata derrière tout seul sans aucune compagnie.

Pauvre Hinata. Faisons une petite prière pour lui... J'espère qu'il se remettra de cet abandon.

Bref c'est pas lui le personnage principal donc revenons à Sakusa et Miya.

\- Quoi?? marmonne-t-il derrière son masque blanc.

\- Eh bien je voulais venir te voir, je n'ai pas de raison pour ne pas venir te saluer. Il le disait en souriant d'une façon chelou.On aurait dis qu'il était constipé mais heureux en même temps.

Bizarre...

\- tu es trop proche Miya-san. Peut-tu te pousser ?

Ces dernier temps comme je l'ai dis plus haut Sakusa se sentait bizarre, comme là tout de suite maintenant il a envie que Miya lui tienne la main. Mais il était sensé être germaphobe alors ce n'est pas normal qu'il veuille ça. Après tout Miya est dégouttant d'après Kiyomi. C'était définitivement pas normal...

nous avons été dans la tête de Sakusa pendant un moment alors on vas passer a celle de Miya, d'accord ?

Bien allons-y.

-oh c'est bon détend toi. dit il en rigolant

Miya était sûr de deux chose :

La première est qu'il trop fort au volley. Après tout c'est un joueur pro donc c'est normal

La deuxième qu'il est amoureux et pas de n'importe qui. Il est amoureux de Sakusa. Mais bon tu le savait déjà toi qui se trouve devant ton écran à lire ce récit parfaitement bien conté par moi.

Moi narcissique ? Pas du tout. Ce que je dis est juste la strict vérité.

Vous avez remarqué que je suis devin, j'arrive à savoir ce que tu fais alors que je te vois pas. Je suis trop forte.

Bon là je m'égare un peu trop. Je vais essayer de me concentrer mais je garantis rien...

bien continuons.

Déjà comment ne pas tomber amoureux de lui. Il est juste trop beau ce mec, regarder son visage, ces grains de beauté, ces cheveux ou encore sa silhouette. Comme chaque personne il avait des fantasme, mais son fantasmes du moments était de lui tenir la main. Chacun ses délires après tout, délires un peu bizarre mais on ne juge pas.

(mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez jugez mais juste un peu, Ok ?)

_____________________

Après l'entraînement, Sakusa avait toujours cette sensation bizarre, alors comme toute personne normale il cherche sur internet ce qu'il a. tout ce qu'il trouve c'est des sites qui disent qu'il amoureux, ce qui est impossible. Il trouve aussi quelque site de cul qui disent, je cite « vous manquez d'affection ?Passer un coup de fil à Emma au ** ** ** ** ** »

Ça ne vous est jamais arriver de lire ça ? Moi sa m'arrive tout le temps, c'est vrai quoi je pense pas être un chien en chaleur...

N'ayant pas trouver de réponse il décide d' appelez Komori pour lui dire de venir chez et lui en parlez.

_____________________

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Kiyoomi, pour que tu m'appelle à venir chez toi ? t'es malade ?

-Non, je suis pas malade. Je me sens juste bizarre. Ces dernier temps j'ai envie de tenir la main d'une personne, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

-Hein ?! Tenir la main de quelqu'un !! non c'est pas possible, tu laisse même pas quelqu'un t'approcher a moins d'un mètre.

\- Pourtant c'est vrai. Bref je t'ai appelé pour m'aider à savoir pourquoi. Alors aide-moi. Il le disait d'un ton nonchalant

\- Bien je vais t'aider. Déjà dis moi ce que tu ressens précisément. Il disait ceci en prenant la pose d'un psychologue

-Enfaîte je crois que je suis malade, je sens mon ventre se tordre à chaque fois que je le voie et j'ai une grosse envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je pense vraiment que je suis malade .

-Attend !!T'as dit que tu voulais le prendre dans tes bras c'est ça !!! Genre le toucher ?!

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Ah bah la réponse est simple. Tu es tout simplement amoureux.

Oui, enfin on a le dénouement. Il faut juste maintenant qu'il aille le de à Atsumu. Espérons qu'il ne prendra pas trop de temps. Parce sinon je jure je le jetterai dans une poubelle vieille de 30 ans. Je rigole pas vous savez !!

_____________________

« amoureux » Ce mot trottait dans sa tête sans arrêts. Il ne savait pas quoi faire étant donnait qu'il n'est jamais tomber amoureux. Ne vous inquiété pas il est pas puceau, je pense qu'il a déjà baiser au moins une fois.

On se demande tous se qu'il vas faire, alors je vais un peu avancer dans le temps, si ça vous dérange pas...

_____________________

Sakusa en avait marre alors il décide qu'il vas lui avoué ses fichu sentiments comme ça il sera tranquille. Cependant ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire.

Je vais vous dire qu'il a toujours envie de lui tenir la main, c'est bizarre parce que quand tu aime quelqu'un t'as envie de l'embrasser pas lui tenir la main.

(Pour tout réclamation ou contestation veuillez vous adressez a l'auteur. Merci.)

il décide alors d'aller voir Atsumu pendant qu'il boit.

-Je t'aime Miya-san. Alors tiens moi la main s'il te plaît.(encore son délire des mains , c'est incroyable. laisse ses mais tranquilles, elle t'ont rien fait...)

Ouah j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se déclarer de façon aussi cash. Bravo, j'ai même pas eu à intervenir. Je te félicites.

-Hein!!!

-Me crache pas ton eau dessus s'il te plaît.

_____________________

-Je me demande vraiment de qui il est amoureux...

_____________________

merci cher\e lecteur\e d'avoir lu jusque ici.

Pour le prochain OS je vais peut-être vous présenter mon amie Jinète qui sera la co-narratrice.

Elle fera avec ma sublime personne quelques commentaires.

Je vous dit à bientôt... TwT

**Author's Note:**

> hey, alors déjà je tiens m’excuser des fautes d'orthographes.  
> Et bien sûr merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


End file.
